Obtaining acrylated aminoacrylates in general, monomers or oligomers, comprising an aminoacrylate group is already known from the prior art and also the performances thereof for a synergistic effect via the presence of the nitrogen atom in the aminoacrylate group for UV crosslinkable compositions. These groups are indeed known for accelerating said crosslinking by participating in a bimolecular initiation mechanism, in the presence of photoinitiators such as benzophenone, via the electron donor effect of the nitrogen atom which renders labile the hydrogens at the a position of the tertiary amine function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,129 describes in particular aminoacrylates resulting from the addition of cyclic secondary monoamines to a multifunctional acrylate having at least 3 acrylate groups per molecule. These products do not comprise any possible chain extension and have a monomeric structure, with in particular a reduction of the functionality of the final product with respect to the initial multifunctional acrylate and they therefore have a lower density of acrylate groups per unit of weight than said initial multifunctional acrylate, despite their low viscosity. These products, in order to reach a high content of aminoacrylate groups, contain a high proportion of saturated species resulting from the addition of a secondary monoamine to all of the acrylate groups of the initial multifunctional acrylate.
WO 2011/131501 describes amino(meth)acrylates obtained by addition reaction of an amine with a mixture of urethane(meth)acrylates and a (meth)acrylated reactive diluent. These products have, in their structure, a chain extension by aminoacrylate groups generated by polyaddition between a primary amine or a secondary diamine and said multifunctional urethane(meth)acrylate. However, they have the drawback of having high viscosities, even in the presence of a reactive diluent, firstly due to the nature of the multifunctional (meth)acrylic monomers which are urethanes and then due to the absence of strict control of this extension and of the final structure. This is without considering the fact that the methacrylate groups, cited as an alternative possibility to the acrylates, cannot give a polyaddition reaction with an amine (insufficiency of description with non-feasibility of a portion of the structures described). Moreover, the density of residual acrylate groups is lower than that of the initial multifunctional acrylate with a higher final viscosity.